Estaciones
by l-wind alchemist-l
Summary: Como Axel y Roxas ven las estaciones del año. Conunto de Oneshots AxelXRoxas M por lemon
1. Primavera

"_Sale lo viejo entra lo nuevo_"

Flores.

El olor de ellas, a Axel le daba asco.

El pelirrojo encendía un cigarro, esperando que, con el olor de este, se eliminara aquel que salía de las flores que a todo el mundo le gustaba.

Esperaba de nuevo en esa silla como siempre…el café estaba lleno, y el que él tenia enfrente de él se había estando enfriando poco a poco, jugando con el borde de la taza, vigilaba la entrada para ver cuando llegaría…

Ah

Ahí estaba.

Aquel rubio que había estado observando desde hace mucho tiempo.

A la misma hora, pedía el mismo café, y se sentaba en esa misma esquina, para leer la revista que acababa de comprar.

Axel, se sentía como un acosador, pero simplemente había algo en el chico que le gustaba mucho. Tenia que atreverse, tenía que hablarle.

"¿P-puedo sentarme?".

El pelirrojo volteo sus ojos hacia arriba, al ver que esa persona que interrumpió sus fantasías no era nadie mas y nadie menos que el que las provocaba.

"Um…claro".

El chico se sentó con una grata sonrisa y sin que lo notara, Axel comenzó a observarlo con minuciosamente.

Jeans, camiseta a rayas y una bandita para la muñeca.

Era..-

"¿Entonces?".

La pregunta tan subita le hizo voltear.

"Eh?".

"¿Algo que decirme?".

"¿Por qué la pregunta?".

Los ojos azules profundo del rubio se le clavaron en lo mas profundo de su alma.

Le gustaba.

"Me has estado observando desde hace no se cuando".

_Maldita sea._

"Je¿Cómo puedes estar taan seguro?".

"¿De que otra manera quieres llamarle a eso?"

"Um…no lo se… observación?".

El chico dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Soy Roxas".

"Roxas?...yo soy Axel"

Y asi un fresco pasó por la ciudad.

Las flores…comenzaron a oler bien para el pelirrojo.

* * *

¿Que puedo decir?

Adoro esta maldita pareja.

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts pertenece a Tetsuya Nomura**


	2. Verano

_Verano_

Las gotas de sudor se resbalaban lentamente por el pecho del rubio. Caían traviesas y rápidas hasta lugares que no había llegado nadie, al menos hasta ese día.

Y con su mano, intentaba deshacerse de aquellas molestas en su frente, se mezclaba con arena, y una esencia de olor de Mar.

Axel, no podía quitarle sus ojos de encima, celoso el esmeralda de sus ojos maldecía a esas gotitas suertudas que tocaban su piel.

Los ojos azul claro del rubio se posaron ahora sobre el pelirrojo que lo veía desde no muy corta distancia, pinto una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba en su toalla.

"Ves algo que te guste?".

"mmm". Se le acercó como lo haría un tigre a su presa. "Tu que crees Roxie?".

"No me digas asi!!".

Lanzándole arena a su amante, El pelirrojo se dio a la tarea de perseguirlo, jugando entre risitas y acaparando las miradas de las chicas y chicos que pasaban por el lugar…

Un tropiezo de parte de Roxas y ya tenia al pelirrojo encima de él.

Llenos de arena en los trajes de baño, y el cabello se sonrieron tiernamente…el chico mayor toco la mejilla del rubio y apartó la arena que opacaba su belleza.

Para luego, susurrarle muy sensualmente al oído.

"Lo que queda de arena me puedo encargar en la noche…"

Roxas sintió un escalofrió muy placentero por la espalda.

Pero lo hizo levantarse.

"Si…claro".

Mientras ahora disfrutaban sentados la vista del mar lejos de sus pertenencias, Roxas vio una distracción de los ojos de Axel. Al saber porque…no fue nada bonito.

Era por un tipo.

Otro…tipo.

…

Celos.

Sencillamente, Roxas se levantó y se dio la vuelta.

"R-Roxas? A donde vas?".

"Lejos de ti…".

"Q-Que?...R-Rox-"

El pelirrojo tuvo que levantarse a seguirlo…el menor no esperaría explicaciones.

"R…Roxas¿Qué pasa…e-estábamos bien y de la nada-".

"¿Porque no mejor te vas con ese tipo eh?"

"Q-que tipo?". El área de alrededor de sus ojos comenzó a calentarse…no era buena señal.

"…No digas eso!!! Te VI viéndolo!!".

"Tengo prohibido mirar a la gente?!"

"Si con esa mirada".

Se dio la vuelta, y dejo al Pelirrojo sin una explicación rápida.

Mientras le seguía desde atrás, Roxas pensaba en el tipo…era alto, y musculoso…el…el no tenia músculos…es decir, por favor, tenia apenas los dieciocho y la mayor parte de tiempo esta comiendo helado de sal de mar…ESE tipo seguramente no comería nada de eso para cuidar su figura…

Talvez…Axel solo lo veía como un niño…

Si…talvez eso era.

Pero otra vez fue detenido por los brazos fuertes de su querido pelirrojo.

Volteó…tenia una mirada de profunda seriedad y tristeza…no pudo evitarlo, tenia que ver al suelo.

"…Que quieres?".

No hubo respuesta verbal.

Pero si un abrazo.

Roxas pudo sentir la fuerza con la que lo envolvía, sabia que era por el miedo de que se fuera, pero también porque en verdad estaba arrepentido.

"No era mi intención…hacerte sentir así…".

Un pequeño silencio, para dejar que Roxas lo abrazara.

"...Solo eres tu Roxas….".

El rubio sonrió para si, mientras se aferraba a el con fuerza.

"Solo tu…"

Pronto, Roxas se separo de él y se dio un beso suave..peor interrumpido.

Dejando a Axel algo desconcertado por eso, el rubio alego.

"Eso fue por esas miradita…".

"No te preocupes Roxie…". Dijo, dándole énfasis a esa ultima palabra. "Estoy seguro que esta noche podré cobrar el resto del beso que me prohibiste".

"Eso tendríamos que verlo…".

Y así fue.

En la privacidad de su cuarto, los gemidos de Roxas se oían a través del mar.

El que a la mañana siguiente vio caminando de la mano a la pareja.

Para después sentarse en la playa, y ver el atardecer.

Para Axel era hermoso.

Porque en ese momento, tenia al Mar, el cielo, el Sol….

Y a Roxas

* * *

;w;

seee entonces...el segundo oneshot :D


	3. Otoño

**Otoño**

Los suspiros de Roxas hacían el mismo sonido que con el que caen las hojas secas de los árboles…como nada, algo vacío y penetrante, como sus ojos azules celestes que resaltaban en el contexto café y opaco del clima.

Sus dedos abrían y cerraban nerviosamente el celular que sostenía en sus manos…ahora mismo no estaba más que decepcionado.

De las personas que conocía y del mundo.

Hoy se enteró, que su novia había estado engañándolo.

Namine…jamás pensó que ella pudo haber hecho una cosa así y muchísimo menos con su mejor amigo.

Quiso llorar pero no pudo, ya lo había hecho lo suficiente.

Estaba seco, como las hojas.

El Parque había estado más lleno que de costumbre, ahora que estaba comenzando a hacer frío, las parejas encontraban este clima algo favorable y salían juntas para hacer sus diversas actividades, en el confortable ambiente de otoño.

Roxas los veía desde una banca, hundido en ella, en su bufanda y gabardina, dejando por arriba sus ojitos curiosos azules y brillantes.

Que vieron acercarse un destello rojo arteria.

No era ropa brillante.

Ni un auto.

Ni una bicicleta.

Si no un tipo con un corte muy…muy…peculiar.

Pudo haber jurado que literalmente lo "escaneo" y se sentó junto a él.

El hombre no venia solo, sino con un simpático animalito de cuatro patas, que jocoso comenzó a acercársele.

Nervioso, Roxas sólo pudo acariciarlo, sabiendo que el pelirrojo lo estaba viendo.

"…Le agradas".

El rubio asintió mientras seguía acariciándolo. "Parece que si… ¿Cómo se llama?".

"Pluto…lo encontré un día mientras caminaba al trabajo, apenas era un cachorrito, estaba solo en una esquina, me dió ternura y tuve que recogerlo. Desde entonces vive conmigo."

"Vaya…No se…quienes pudieron dejar un cachorrito a..hi".

Tardó un poco en decir aquello último, pues había notado el destello esmeralda de los ojos que lo habían estado viendo, además de su muy atractiva sonrisa.

"Bueno, hay gente muy desalmada en el mundo…que no se pone en los zapatos del otro y solo piensa en su misma".

Roxas se cruzó de brazos.

"Esa es la escoria del mundo". Se le noto el odio en la voz, y hasta el cachorro se hizo a un lado.

"Vaya… ¿toqué un tema no muy conveniente?"

"N-No…no es eso…es solo que…". Suspiró acomodando su bufanda. "No fue mi mejor día".

"¿Qué pasó?".

El rubio sonrió un poco, sin contestar la pregunta pero dando a entender, que era dolorosa, aun asi...habló

"…Alguien me hirió".

"Mmmm pues ese alguien es un bastardo por haber herido a un rubio tan apuesto como tu".

…

¿Roxas escuchó bien?

¿No¿Si? Entonces… ¿Por qué se ruborizó?

"Supongo que ese es el porque se que estés solo…aquí".

"Acaso alguien no puede venir a dar un paseo sin que piensen que estoy solo?". Roxas alegó molesto.

"…mm Bueno…eso se te nota en la mirada".

El rubio volteó hacia el, nadie antes le había dicho que podría decir algo mediante sus ojos, su ex –novia siempre le decía que era la parte de su cuerpo mas vacía a pesar de ser tan hermosa.

El Pelirrojo…en menos de un minuto le había cambiado la perspectiva de su ser.

Que bueno…parecía haberle lanzado una mirada y sonrisa coquetona, la primera departe de un hombre, pero…hey.

Le gustaba.

Pluto de nuevo, volvió a acercársele, esta vez…abrazándolo de…la pierna.

De una manera…nada amigable.

"NO! NO!!! PLUTO ABAJO!!!".

El perro se contuvo pero Roxas no.

Soltó su risa a todo pulmón.

"Parece que si le agrado eh??".

El Pelirrojo también soltó su melodiosa risa, mientras hacia a Pluto a un lado.

"La verdad, lo entrene para que acosara a los chicos que le atraían".

"Oh…enserio?". Roxas dijo, aun dificultándosele un poco por su risa.

El Pelirrojo le ofreció su mano con una sonrisa.

"Soy Axel".

"…yo Roxas".

"¿Roxas? Que…nombre tan raro".

"Mira quién lo dice".

"E…entonces…".

Roxas lo vió desde abajo, Axel ya estaba de pie, con Pluto y sus hormonas abajo, pero…¿acaso las mejillas de el joven que había acabado de conocer estaban…rojas?.

"Quieres…ir…por un café?"

El corazón del rubio jamás se había acelerado tanto, se sintió como una adolescente invitada en su primera cita…y le dedico una de sus mejores y más amplias sonrisas.

"Claro…me encantaría".

Se levantaron, y el celular del rubio sonó.

En la pantalla: "Namine".

Sin dejar que el pelirrojo lo viera, el chico sonrió y aventó el celular en la basura, prometiendo explicaciones mas tarde, y olvidando a esa mujer, empezó un nuevo camino.

Fueron a ese café de la esquina que era tan popular.

Y de no ser por el impulso de Pluto al acercársele al rubio.

No estarían juntos después de 3 años.

* * *

owo 

Escuchen esta cancion, me recuerda mucho a estos dos, almenos en este oneshot.

**"Falling Slowly". -Glen Hasard y una vieja cuyo nombre es muy curioso o.o**

lean los lyrics.

Hay que esparcir el amor por el akuroku xD

espero k haya sido de su agrado♥


	4. Invierno

ultimo oneshot, adore hacerlos, Axel y Roxas son hermosos ;w; hare mas oneshots, pero tambien debo terminar mis demas historias.

Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice!

**¡GRACIAS!**

**

* * *

**

**Invierno**

Roxas, odiaba las tardes de invierno

El frió se le colaba hasta los huesos…para colmo de males, casi siempre estaba solo, esperando a alguno de sus familiares a llegar para hablarles. El frió no era su aliado, pero tampoco su enemigo. Prefería simplemente, estar en paz con él.

Notablemente, el rubio estaba temblando entre las sabanas que cubrían su delgado cuerpecito, sobre ese sillón, frente a la ventana...viendo nevar, mientras tomaba un poco de su chocolate que sostenía en sus manos blancas y temblorosas.

Labios secos, ni si quiera el liquido calentador humectaría sus labios delgados y urgidos de un beso...el primero, sin saberlo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo sin ver una nevada tan majestuosa como esa, a pesar del frió que se sentía en su casa, la nieve, irónicamente, calentaba su incomoda estancia, apenas aguantable, en el ambiente de constante vigía.

Su sentido del oído estaba extrañamente agudo esa tarde, esperaba oír la puerta abrirse y las risas de su hermano, Sora... talvez llegaría con Riku, quien sabe, son amigos desde que tienen memoria.

Pensó en la escuela. Nada buena, nada agradable.

Y suspiro al recordar la razón...de la que porque iba.

Ese...tipo.

Su hermano sabía y, según esto, siempre intentó ayudarle con su "crush" pero nunca paso nada, solo lo veía desde lejos y de vez en cuando...podía sentir, como sus ojos verdes esmeralda le sonreían en respuesta.

¿P-pero en que estaba pensando?. Tenía que estar al pendiente de su hermano, no fuera a ser que-.

"Hola hola roxas!!!".

Su hermano había abierto la puerta, dejando entrar así la nieve y al joven de cabellos plateados detrás de él, los estaba esperando, pero..

Al otro individuo no.

"Sora, donde puedo dejar mi chamarra?". La voz de Axel era masculina y grave, lo suficiente para hacer que Roxas temblara, desde hace mucho tiempo que le gustaba y el día en el que menos se lo esperaba entraba a su casa.

Maldita sea su suerte.

"Um pregúntale a Roxas, yo estaré en la cocina¿Me ayudas Riku?".

Oh vaya. Sora y Riku se habían dirigido a la cocina, y Roxas pudo sentir al pelirrojo dirigirse hacia él, hasta que estaban frente a frente. El verde conoció al azul no por primera vez, pero nunca así de cerca.

Le sonrió y acomodó su chamarra en el brazo.

"Hey...".

Roxas se sintió morir, lo vió desde abajo, y notó una mueca que expresaba algo de entretenimiento, seguramente por lo rojo que se estaba poniendo, o una mariconada así.

Se levantó, y sintió el destello esmeralda pegársele a las áreas del cuerpo mas sugerentes, obviamente, también aprovecho y vio de arriba abajo al pelirrojo.

Nada...mal.

"Em...si quieres dámelo, yo lo acomodare por ti...".

Axel hizo hacia atrás su brazo para que el chico no lo alcanzara, disfrutando la mueca que le hizo Roxas, le sonrió provocativamente.

"Y donde estarían mis modales Rox?".

"Muy dentro de ti...".

"No quiero que tengas una mala impresión de mi...".

"¿Por qué habría que tenerla?".

Hubo un poco de silencio, en lo que Axel ponía en orden sus respuestas.

"Porque seria un huevón que ni siquiera puede acomodar su ropa él mismo".

"Ah, yo no quiero ser un mal anfitrión, dejando que mis invitados hagan cosas que yo debo hacer...".

"Ok ok...". Axel se agacho un poco dándose por vencido, para verlo más de cerca, y admirar el color rojo que adoptaba, cuando le veía de esa manera. "Creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo".

"Mmm y ese es?...".

"Tu llevaras una parte y yo la otra, así ambos lograremos lo que queríamos".

"...Eres testarudo".

Axel rió para acercarse al oído del joven rubio, para hacerlo temblar, y susurrar sensualmente.

"Se puede decir que es uno de mis muchos encantos...".

* * *

Mientras el rubio llevaba una parte de la chamarra del pelirrojo, el dueño sostenía la otra, aprovechando cada momento para verle desde arriba, tomando en cuenta que Roxas estaba pensando en otras cosas…altas…y pelirrojas.

"Es aquí…".

Llegaron a un closet que estaba no muy lejos de la sala, y ahí metieron todas las cosas que Axel tenia encima.

"¿Te das cuenta que nos peleamos por una chamarra?".

"Por supuesto Rox, necesitaba una excusa para hablarte".

"¡¿Q-Que que?!". Roxas se pintó de un rojo profundo, mientras Axel estaba sonriendo como el bastardo confiado que era, soltando una risita y acercándose a su rostro.

"¿Qué pasa¿Te pongo nervioso?".

"_Maldito sea, quiere provocarme"._

Las suposiciones de Roxas eran aparentemente ciertas, porque…Axel no pensaba quitársele de encima, hasta que no le respondiera…decidió, que tal vez el silencio era su arma mas fuerte en ese momento.

Volteó su rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza y sintió a Axel separase, hacerlo a un lado y sacar el abrigador pedazo de ropa junto con otro mas que no era suyo.

"Axel¿Qué haces? acabamos de guarda-".

Se calló cuando vió que el mayor ponía la otra chamarra en sus hombros, dándole a entender el obvio y directo mensaje…de que no estarían dentro de la casa.

"Vamos afuera". Axel dijo, cerrándose el zipper. "La nieve nos espera".

"¿Axel?...estas seguro de es-".

"Vamos Roxie!!!". Se acerco a él, animoso, sonriente mientras le cerraba la chaqueta que hacia ver a Roxas gordito y abrazable…muy…MUY abrazable.

"Te divertirás!!".

* * *

Rojo, Amarillo y Blanco.

Los colores bailaban juntos mientras los jóvenes jugaban con la nieve, lanzándose las típicas bolas de nieve y formando Ángeles…

El tiempo era perfecto, Roxas…en verdad estaba feliz.

Y sonrió sin darse cuenta de que el pelirrojo ya estaba frente a él.

"¿Es eso una sonrisa?...me gusta".

Volteó y notó que estaban muy cerca…narices rozándose poco a poco.

"De hecho Roxas…me gustas mucho".

El corazoncito del rubio palpitando al mil por hora, mejillas rosadas, manos temblando.

"Si no te molesta…".

Axel se acercaba más.

Más, más.

"¿Puedo besarte?".

Ojos azules se cerraron.

Y Roxas al fin pudo probar la satisfacción, la gloria y la belleza del primer beso.

Al romperlo, no por gusto, si no por necesidad de aire, el rubio puso sus manos en el cuello de su amante mientras susurraba en su oído.

"…Tu también me gustas mucho Axel…".

Mientras se abrazaban, en la ventana veían dos ángeles: uno castaño y otro albino, que sonreían satisfechos al ver algo que al parecer ya tenia muuucho tiempo vigente, pero sin completarse.

"HEY!!! SORA ESTABAN VIENDO?!!!". Axel reclamo a las sombras que se alejaron riendo, asi como su querido rubio, al que abrazo sonriendo de la cintura. "¿Qué pasa?".

"¿Ellos estaban detrás de todo esto?".

"Tuve que rogarles su ayuda, aparentemente yo daría el primer paso…". Sintió la mano de su querido rubio en su mejilla. "Deberíamos entrar, hay que darles su merecido".

"Claro Axel, entremos ya…".

Un beso y abrazados entraron juntos.

Y así, la tarde de Roxas pasó a ser la mejor de su vida.

Afuera, seguía nevando.

Y dentro, los cuerpos de los muchachos conjugaban el verbo amar.

* * *

owari♥ 


End file.
